Triptych
by Molly's Monsters
Summary: A glimpse into three moments in the story of Marceline and Bubblegum.
1. The Walk Home

**Author's note: I do not own Adventure Time.**

"See you next week!" Bubblegum waved goodbye to the rest of the group. She started off toward her castle, breathing in the fall air. It was peaceful. She heard a soft thud and realized Marceline had landed and was walking beside her.

Bubblegum smiled a little, not breaking the silence until it was uncomfortable. "Great movie this week."

"You do love a love story," Marceline replied with a slight sourness in her voice.

Bubblegum avoided her eyes. "How's your new song coming?"

"I'm a bit stuck. Having trouble finding inspiration."

"Really? The songs were just pouring out of you when we were on tour."

Marceline was glad it was dark so Bubblegum couldn't see her blushing. Marceline started fiddling with her hat. She didn't need it now that the sun was down.

"How is kingdom-running these days?"

"Very well, thank you," she said a little too politely.

"And your science?"

"It's incredible. I just upgraded my lab and I have a couple projects I'm really excited about."

"That's great, PB. Maybe sometime I could come see what you're working on. Your experiments."

Bubblegum abruptly stopped walking and turned to Marceline. "It was good to talk to you. I'll see you next week, I guess." She embraced Marceline tightly.

"I love you," Marceline breathed.

Bubblegum didn't break her hold on the vampire queen, but pulled back to look at her.

"Marceline, why did you—"

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't meant to say that."

Bubblegum sighed. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"I definitely meant it. I just didn't mean to say it."

Bubblegum pulled farther back angrily and they broke apart. "Glob, Marceline, you can't just act like nothing's happened," she spat. "We will never get out of this fight. You should know that by now."

"Why not?"

Bubblegum shook her head.

"Nothing's changed, Marceline."

"You're right. Nothing's changed. Not my feelings, not your feelings, nothing. Nothing. Nothing," she drifted off.

Bubblegum was about to protest when Marceline flew off, unable to take any more.


	2. The Sleepover

"Come on, we'll get you some dry clothes."

"It doesn't matter. I'll just get them wet again going home."

"Don't be silly. You're not going out in this. S-stay here tonight. There's clothes in the closet. I have to check that the kingdom is ready for this storm."

"Okay, uh, thanks!" she shouted at Bubblegum's retreating back before heading toward the giant staircase to Bubblegum's room. She climbed the steps, hoping she wouldn't be seen. She wasn't sure how a banana guard would react to her wandering the halls.

When she got to Bubblegum's room, she was overwhelmed by the familiar scent. It simultaneously calmed her and made her nervous.

Marceline stared for a moment. The room hand't changed much, though it seemed slightly stiffer, impersonal almost.

Marceline grabbed something dry to sleep in. As she was closing the cabinet door, she noticed the picture pasted there. She heard Bubblegum enter the room sounding tired.

"This was so many years ago. I'm surprised you still keep it up."

"It's a great picture of us."

"I'm glad. I'm glad you still have it." She shut the door and awkwardly went behind the partition to change. "Will the kingdom be okay?"

"It should be. We don't get a lot of storms, but the Gumball Guardians are helping to keep things from getting damaged and the parents will keep kids from getting too scared. We'll be fine."

"Where I come from, we seem to start the storms instead of hiding from them."

When Marceline emerged, Bubblegum had changed too. Marceline looked down and realized Bubblegum would never wear the clothes she had just put on. They were there for Marceline.

"I still haven't found a good replacement for the shirt you gave me. Nothing else feels right. I've had this for a long time and it serves its purpose."

Marceline watched Bubblegum for a moment. She didn't realize anyone could look this good in a plain white shirt.

"It looks good. I thought you didn't wear white. I'm glad you do now. Very glad."

"When I got this shirt, it was red," she said, whipping around to give Marceline a joking glare.

"Whoops," Marceline giggled.

"Let me grab another blanket."

"We can share."

"Marce, you levitate in your sleep. It pulls the blanket right off of me."

Bubblegum retrieved a quilt from her cabinet.

"Thank you, Bonnibel."

"I'm glad you're here."

Marceline spread her arms wide, beckoning Bubblegum to her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I left Hambo at home. I need something to cuddle for a bit. Nothing more."

Bubblegum let herself be enveloped in the vampire queen's embrace. MArceline wanted to kiss her head, but resisted. That's not what tonight is about.

"Goodnight, Marceline."

"Goodnight."


	3. Us Again

Marceline flew straight to the window. She didn't want to deal with the banana guards. Bubblegum had never liked her coming to her room unannounced, but Marceline didn't care tonight.

Marceline knocked on the window. This clearly startled Bubblegum. "Go away, whoever you are. Come to the door tomorrow morning." Marceline tried to reply, but couldn't get any words out, so she knocked again. Bubblegum came to the window and saw Marceline with tears in her eyes and opened the door.

"Marceline, what are you—"

"He became Simon again," Marceline explained, trying not to cry. "He reverted back to Simon and then we had to use Hambo to open a portal and Betty came through and now she's dead and he's Ice King again and I just...I just can't keep going on like this," she stammered. She moved directly in front of Bubblegum. "Simon found Betty again after a thousand years and they lost each other just as quickly again. And I lost someone I love again. Please," Marceline broke down sobbing. "Please...can we be us again?" She fell to her knees, almost begging.

There was a tap at the window. "Princess! Do you need assistance?" a Gumball Guardian bellowed.

Bubblegum wrenched the curtains open. "No! Leave me alone for the night," she shouted curtly.

Marceline had regained some control, though she hadn't gotten up. Bubblegum knelt beside her.

"I can't promise I can do this, Marceline. I can't promise we can do this. I can't promise our history won't repeat. I'm scared we can't. But my Glob, I think we have to. We owe it to each other and to ourselves to try again." Marceline looked up at her, hardly believing this moment had finally arrived. Bubblegum nodded her head. Marceline fell into an embrace with her, the tears reappearing.

Bubblegum pulled away slightly. "Don't cry, my love," she said and lifted Marceline's chin so their lips could meet.

Bubblegum's mind was screaming all the reasons why they had not and could not stay together and why they had had to stay away. The moment their mouths brushed together, those voices were silenced for good.


End file.
